The CMC Chronicles
by soldierotaku392
Summary: A collection of stories about the CMC's adventures. Ranging from day to day life to all out crusades. Not a linear plot line but I do my best to make it interesting.


Hello! I don't really know what to say so I'm just going to ask that you please leave a review as I'm kinda new to writing for this genre, let me know what you think. Enjoy.

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Ponyville as the school bell rang for class to begin, it was the first day of the new school year. All the colts and fillies walked into the classroom and took their seats, Diamond Tiara started bragging to Silver Spoon about her new dress that her father bought for her, while Apple Bloom was planning with the other Crusaders to see how they would earn they're Cutie Marks today.

Then entered the classroom along with a colt, whom no one noticed noticed at first, and closed the door.

"Alright every pony settle down." She said gently. The class followed her instruction.

"Thank you, now I'd like you all to meet your new classmate!" She said happily, she stepped to the side and revealed a colt with a brown coat and orange and sunset mane.

"U-Um, hello! M-My name is Button Mash." Said the colt cautiously.

"Well, it looks like we got ourselves another blank flank." Diamond Tiara teased. The whole class, except for the Crusaders, laughed.

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo poked their heads up to get a better look since they were in the middle of the class. Could it be true? Was there another blank flank now in their class? Apple Bloom on the other hoof saw that what Diamond Tiara said was true. She couldn't wait to meet him and get to know all about him.

Button looked at his flank and then at the ground, red with sudden embarrassment. He didn't really care about his lack of a cutie mark. But then again he was never teased about it. Now that it was brought up and being used against him he couldn't help but feel ashamed.

"Diamond Tiara! That is enough!" reprimanded, "And that goes for the rest of you as well!"

The classroom went silent. Although she was kind and calm it didn't mean she couldn't put her hoof down when needed.

"Don't mind them dear, take a seat where ever you like." She comforted Button.

"O-Okay." He replied gratefully.

He found an empty seat in between Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell, unaware of their burning curiosity. He took his seat and class began. was teaching the class about the difference between consonants and vowels. As she her explanation of consonants progressed Button couldn't help but notice the constant glancing from both Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo.

_Why do they keep looking at me? _He thought curiously, _Is it my beanie? _

He lifted a hoof and touched it. He considered taking it off but decided against it. He loved that cap as he has worn it ever since he could remember. The only times he took it off was when he took a shower or he went to bed.

He kept thinking, in the back of his mind, what else it could be as class moved on. was wrapping up the lesson when the lunch bell rang.

"Alright class, when we come back we're going to have a review for today's lesson before going home." She announced.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders went to the lunch table while every pony else was at the playground. They immediately started talking about Button Mash and his blank flank.

"Oh my gosh! This is so exciting! Another blank flank in our school!" Sweetie Belle said excitedly.

"Yeah and he's a colt. We can finally expand our members list to colts." Scootaloo mentioned.

"Whoa, whoa girls settle down." Apple Bloom calmed, which was out of character for her. She, foremost, should be the most ecstatic.

"Settle down?!" Sweetie Bell squealed.

"Yeah, whats the deal Apple Bloom?"

"Look, I'm just as excited as you are but remember what happened with Babs? I'd prefer if we don't make the same mistake again." Apple Bloom explained.

"Oh!" Scootaloo said, understanding what her fellow Crusader meant.

Sweetie Bell put a hoof to her chin in thought. "Well, what do we do then? We just let him go?" She questioned.

"Of course not. All I'm saying is that we get to know him first before showing him anything." She suggested.

"Oh, ok then." Sweetie Belle answered.

"So, where do we begin?" Scootaloo wondered aloud as she craned her neck to spot Button Mash sitting all by himself on the school steps playing on some rectangular device.

Then Scoot had a great idea.

"Hey, he's sitting all on his own over there. Why don't we invite him to sit with us?" She proposed.

"Hm, sounds like a good idea to me." Apple Bloom agreed.

"Yeah." Sweetie Belle chimed in.

The Crusaders sat there waiting for one of them to get up and go ask. After a few awkward minutes passed they all looked at one another.

"Well, who's gonna go ask him?" Scootaloo asked expectantly.

"It was your idea so why don't you do it?" Apple Bloom replied smartly.

"What? Why? What if doesn't want to talk to me? I don't want to get rejected." Scootaloo admitted.

"Oh, I see." Apple Bloom said sarcastically, "Wait do you -bwak bwak- do you hear that? It sounds like a- bwak bwak bwak."

"Oh, don't start with that again." Scootaloo warned, her wings buzzing with a rising temper.

"For pete's sake, I'll go over there." Sweetie Belle said emphatically.

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo stopped arguing and watched as she made her way over to Button. They felt immature for the way they were acting and sat down and stood silent.

"You are no match for me Humgohia warrior!" Button shouted confidently as his game emitted a cheerful level up beep. "Yes!"

He did not notice Sweetie Belle standing right in front of him, he was completely engrossed in his game. But after a couple minutes passed she decided to speak up.

"Um, excuse me?" She interrupted.

Button paused the game and looked up. His heart skipped a beat as he looked at the filly directly in front of him. He didn't know what to say, what should he do? She just stood there smiling and looking at him. To Button she looked like an angel.

"Are you okay?" Sweetie Belle asked with a little bit of concern.

Button realized he must've been making goggly eyes at her. He shook his head and finally remembered to talk.

"Uh, yeah- yeah I'm fine. Is there something I can help you with?" He asked politely.

"Well, its just that I saw you sitting here all by yourself and I was wondering if you'd like to come sit with us?" She offered.

Button was again speechless… but happy. He was glad that someone wanted to sit with him. Honestly he was afraid he wouldn't make any friends or that no one would like him.

"S-Sure. Thanks!" Button said with a smile.

He gathered his Joy Boy and and lunch bag and followed Sweetie Bell to her and the crusader's table. He took his seat opposite of the three fillies and settled his lunch and game on the table. The crusaders watched him in studious observation. Apple Bloom decided to start introductions.

"Hey there! My name is Apple Bloom. That there is Scootaloo and over here is Sweetie Belle." The curious filly ushered.

"Whats up." Scootaloo greeted.

"Are you liking school so far?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Yeah, the teacher is super nice. And you guys invited me to sit with you so yeah!" Button said happily.

"So, where are you from?" Scootaloo inquired.

"Baltimare. But we moved to Ponyville when I was two years old, so I consider Ponyville my birthplace." Button answered.

"You like it here in Ponyville?" Apple Bloom questioned.

"Sure do! A lot of ponies here are nice and you guys have an actual arcade here!" Button replied.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders processed this information and were starting to warm up to Button, he didn't seem so bad after all. When the fillies stopped asking him questions and remained quiet Button took a bite out of his Dandelion sandwich and sipped his apple juice.

"Hey Button, whats that you got there?" Apple Bloom asked and pointed to his portable console.

"Oh this?" Button said, "It's my Joy Boy. You can play any game you like on it."

"Really?" Scootaloo wondered in amazement.

"Yeah, you wanna give it a try?" He gave his Joy Boy to the orange filly and continued eating his lunch.

Scootaloo found the on switch and an electronic chime emitted from the device. Then a start menu popped up and offered four options; new, continue, load, and options.

"Which one do I pick?" Scoot asked.

"New." Button answered with a full mouth.

So, for the rest of lunch break the three fillies took turns playing Button's Joy Boy. But there were times when they would get stuck and Button would have to show them what to do and where to go. By the time the class bell ring for class to begin again the crusaders realized they're suspicions were unfounded. Button didn't seem so bad.

During class Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle couldn't keep still. They wiggled in their seats eager to talk more with Button, they wanted to know more about this brown colt and what he was like. Then there was the thought of him joining the crusaders. If he was really what he appeared to be he would make an excellent addition to the club.

Button too was anxious about the crusaders. He wondered if he made a good enough impression. Maybe he should've offered them some of his juice? He just wanted a friend so badly and he enjoyed hanging out with the trio of fillies. They seemed like a nice bunch.

After a couple hours passed, although it felt like an eternity for the four ponies, the school bell rang for the last time to signal its end. Every pony was quickly gathering their books and belongings and rushing out the door. While sat at her desk and began reviewing yesterdays homework.

Button was the last to exit school and found his mom waiting for him outside. She had a smile on her face as she walked up to her son.

"So, how was your first day of school honey?" She asked tenderly.

"Oh, it was great! I met some great fillies and we sat together at lunch and talked and everything." Button reported happily.

"Oh, thats nice. Did you get their names?" She inquired. She was relieved that he was getting along fine.

"Uh, lets see. It was Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and the really pretty one named Sweetie Belle." Button replied.

Her mother twitched as she heard those last words. Did her son have a crush? Already? She was instantly curious about this "Sweetie Belle". Was she that nice? Did she have good manners? Her motherly instincts kicked in and she began growing worried about Button and his likely crush.

"Button! Hey, wait up!" Said some pony.

Both mother and son turned to see three ponies running up to them. Button's mom assumed these must be the fillies Button was talking about. She immediately, but subtly, tried to figure out which one was Sweetie Belle.

"Hey guys, is there something wrong?" Button asked.

"Well, we just wanted to talk to yo-" Apple Bloom started but saw Button's mom and asked, "Is this your mom?"

"Sure is." He answered smiling, "Mom, this is Apple Bloom."

"Howdy." She greeted.

"This is Scootaloo." He continued.

"Hi, there." Scoot waved.

"And this is Sweetie Belle." Button finished.

"Pleased to meet you." Sweetie Belle said.

"Well, aren't you girls nice." Button's mom admitted.

Although she took special note of Sweetie Belle, her posh accent and highlighted mane certainly made her stand out. But she appeared to be a kind girl otherwise. Perhaps she was getting hopped up over nothing. She took a deep breath and continued.

"You said there was something you needed to say to Button?"

"Uh, yeah. We just wanted to ask him if he would like to join our club." Apple Bloom suggested.

"You guys have a club?" Button questioned surprisedly.

"Sure do, you see we are the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" Scootaloo confirmed.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders? What's that?" Button's mom asked interestedly.

"Well, we basically try out new activities every day so we can finally earn our cutie marks. So, far we have a Manehatten branch but thats just about it. Your son would make a great addition to the team!" Sweetie Belle explained.

"My, my. A Manehatten branch? That is certainly impressive. Would do you say Button, would you like to join?" Button's mom encouraged. She saw this as a great opportunity for her son.

"Of course!" Button said excitedly, "Where do I sign up?"

"Well, actually there's an initiation. You have to come to our club house. If thats okay with your mom." Apple Bloom said.

_Oh, please. Please say yes. _All four ponies pleaded in their minds.

"Well, of course. Just be sure he's out in time for dinner." Button's mom consented.

"Will do!" Apple Bloom said thankfully, "Come on Button! Follow us!"

"Thanks mom," He said as he hugged her, "Hey you guys wait for me!"

So, on that very day Button Mash became the first ever colt Cutie Mark Crusader. They had a little celebration over at Sugar Cube Corner and welcomed their new friend.


End file.
